Fathers and First times
by thatgeekwholivesnextdoor
Summary: *After Last dances and last chances* don't read this if you haven't watched that episode! Ally wakes up somewhere that's not her room whose is it you might ask? Austins. It isn't until she realizes she's naked and sees her red prom dress on the floor does she remember exactly what happened last night after the prom... I hope my story is better then this read it and tell me if is!


this is my first fanfiction (well I have a ton but this one I am publishing) if you have any sugestions or requests just put it in a review!

*WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 'LAST DANCES AND LAST CHANCES' ALSO SOME SEXUAL CONTENT* (But I'll be honest not much of either of these.)

*DISCLAIMER*: I do not own Austin and Ally or Peter Pan or Jeremy Sumpter (you'll undere stand the last two in few seconds)

Allys POV:

I wake up and facing the ceiling, my ceilings not white, its blue with white fluffy clouds inspired by wendys ceiling in the movie Peter Pan, you know the one with Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan.

Yeah.

Anyways, this ceiling is white so, were am I? And i can smell something, something familiar it smells like, like... Austin. I smile at the thought of him, wait.

Austin!

With a rush of panick I turn my head to my right and see him sleeping next to me his hair so messy if he was in public he would go insane, my eyes travel to his his bare chest but the blankets anything cover below that. With shakey hands I lift the blanket and look at myself my already fast pulse quickens when I see that I'm completly naked. I sit up slightly and see my red prom dress on his floor thats when I remember it all:

After prom I went home with my friends in the limo, Piper got a drive with some friends to save us that awkward trip. Trish, Jace, Dez and Carrie all got out before us becuse they live closer to the school then Austin and I. My stop would have been last but when the limo pulled up to Austins house he got out then turned around and leaned into the car again, I thought it was to give me a good night kiss so when he spoke I was caught of guard.

"Come with me." He stated I looked up at him.

"Austin I can't you'll get in trouble." I would get in trouble too but I really wasn't trying to put up a strong guard here.

"My parents aren't home, they said they will be gone for the weekend, come on." He held out his hand and I took it before I could think of all the bad things this could lead to.

We walked into his house as the limo driver pulled away he wen't the opisite way that my house is so at least he knew I wasn't in the limo still.

He led me into his room and he was very awkward at first, but once I started kissing him things went smoothly after that.

My hands left his hair and I started to take off his jacket he pulled away so he could take it off completly he tosed it on the floor our lips met once again only for him to move to my neck.

I unbuttoned his shirt while his hands found the zipper on my dress and unzipped it. I slide the dress off and kicked it aside, he took his shirt of and droped it to the floor. Kissing me again he pulled me close; I unbuckled his belt, unziped his pants and let them fall to the ground. I pushed him on to his bed then come to join him and-

"Ally?" I'm pulled from my thought by his voice the panick come back and lie back down and turn my head to look at him he looks confused.

"Yeah?"

"Do, you remember last night too?" He asks. His voice is different like he's unsure of how I feel about all of this Heck, I don't know how I feel about all of this!

"Yup." I squeze his hand reasuringly so he knows I'm not mad, because I'm not, how can i be mad when I had a big part in this too! "I can't belive this."

"I know." He agreed.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble!'

"That was amazing!" I look at him smiling his face is red and I laugh in spite of myself.

"I guess we've both got a point there." I smile at him and we lie here just staring into each others eyes.

"BEEP BEEP!" We look over at our phones sittning on the table beside his bed, my phone beeps again and roll ontop of him to without really thinking so I can reach it. I pick up my phone and turn it on. I have tons of text but the most recent ones are from my dad.

"Uggh, my dads been texting me scince last night when I didn't come home!" I rest my head on Austins chest and he strokes my hair. I continue to scroll through my messages my dad must have texted trish too because I have texts from her too:

Trish: Your dad texted me

Trish: I told him you went to one of your friends house named Abby because she's moving today and we will never see her again

Trish: hope thats okay :)

Me: Why'd you lie? You don't no were I am I could be in danger! And whose 'Abby'?

Trish: Yay your up! I can put two and two together your obviously at Austins! Also your probably freaking out so just calm down your dads fine know just text him back after this i don't know if he was compleatly convinced

Me: Oh my gosh thanks alot!

Trish: Yup! Just don't tell me about it I don't wan't to here about your sex life okay?

Me: I wasn't going to tell you anyways. I should probably go and text my dad back. Bye!

Trish: Peace!

I sigh with relief and snuggle into Austin. "When my dad texted Trish she lied and told him I was at Abby's house he believed her so everythings fine he shouldn't even expect me up by now if I was at a friends house."

"Whose Abby?" Austin asks looking at me with his adorable confused expresion.

"Don't know she made her up but the good news is she is moving today so my dad can never meet her."

"Great! Well, now that thats out of the way we could-!" I cut him off with a kiss he responds instantly and he rolls me over so he's on top of me now.

YAY! chapter one I have some plans for this but i am open to sugestions for chapters or to lead the story along :) please review I will work on the next chapter tomorrow! might not be up tomorrow though.

Ta ta for now!

~ thatgeekygirlwholivesnextdoor


End file.
